depechemodefandomcom-20200213-history
1981 Tour
The 1981 Tour was the second concert tour by Depeche Mode. History The 1981 Tour begun before the band had released a single or an album. Three singles as well as Depeche Mode's debut album Speak and Spell were released during the tour. The band mainly toured through England with a few concerts in Scotland, Wales and nearby European countries. The tour began on May 31, 1980 with a concert in Rayleigh and ended on November 16, 1981 with a concert at the Lyceum in London. The tour was followed by a TV show at TVS in Chichester on December 3, 1981. Lineup The lineup of Depeche Mode for the entire tour was: * Vince Clarke * Andy Fletcher * Dave Gahan * Martin Gore Tour dates # January 3, 1981 at Crocs, Rayleigh, Essex # January 6, 1981 at Bridgehouse, London # January 11, 1981 at Hope 'N' Anchor, London # January 11, 1981 at Rascals, Southend, Essex # February 1, 1981 at Moonlight Club, London # February 2, 1981 at Warehouse, Leeds, West Yorkshire # February 3, 1981 at Limit Club, Sheffield, South Yorkshire # February 9, 1981 at Bridgehouse, London # February 12, 1981 at Moonlight Club, London # February 14, 1981 at The Rainbow, London # February 16, 1981 at Cabaret Futura, London # February 26, 1981 at Lyceum, London # March 24, 1981 at Moonlight Club, London # March 30, 1981 at Flicks, Dartford, Kent # April 2, 1981 at Technical College, Southend, Essex # April 4, 1981 at Thames Boat Trip, London # April 11, 1981 at Crocs, Rayleigh, Essex # April 16, 1981 at Amnesia, Leeds, West Yorkshire # April 23, 1981 at Cedar Ballroom, Birmingham, West Midlands # April 26, 1981 at Lyceum, London # April 28, 1981 at Sweeneys, Basildon, Essex # April 30, 1981 at The Pits, London # May 1, 1981 at Southbank Poly, London # May 3, 1981 at Raquels, Basildon, Essex # May 9, 1981 at Nero's, Cardiff, Wales # May 12, 1981 at The Venue, London # May 25, 1981 at Flicks, Dartford, Kent # June 1, 1981 at Bridgehouse, London # June 2, 1981 at Hammersmith Palais, London # June 27, 1981 at Crocs, Rayleigh, Essex # July 9, 1981 at Regency Suite, Chadwell Heath, Greater London # July 23, 1981 at The Venue, London # July 25, 1981 at Zuiderpark, The Hague, Netherlands # July 30, 1981 at Alexandras, Slough, Berkshire # August 2, 1981 at Jenkinsons, Brighton, East Sussex # August 5, 1981 at Rafters, Manchester # August 6, 1981 at Warehouse, Leeds, West Yorkshire # August 7, 1981 at Nite Club, Edinburgh, Scotland # August 26, 1981 at ICA, London # September 1981 at Lawrence Weston School, Bristol # September 19, 1981 at The Venue, London # September 25, 1981 at Markthalle, Hamburg, Germany # September 26, 1981 at Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands # September 28, 1981 at Disco Rouge, Brussels, Belgium # September 29, 1981 at Bains Douche, Paris, France # October 31, 1981 at University, Newcastle, Tyne and Wear # November 2, 1981 at Coasters, Edinburgh, Scotland # November 3, 1981 at Fagins, Manchester # November 4, 1981 at Locarno, Birmingham, West Midlands # November 5, 1981 at Rock City, Nottingham, Nottinghamshire # November 6, 1981 at University, Liverpool, Merseyside # November 7, 1981 at Polytechnic, Sheffield, South Yorkshire # November 9, 1981 at Locarno, Bristol # November 10, 1981 at Raquels, Basildon, Essex # November 11, 1981 at Top Rank, Brighton, East Sussex # November 12, 1981 at Arts Centre, Poole, Dorset # November 14, 1981 at University, Leicester, Leicestershire # November 15, 1981 at Lyceum, London # November 16, 1981 at Lyceum, London Videos Depeche Mode live in Liverpool University 06.11.1981 External links * 1981 Tour at Depeche Mode's Archives Category:Tours